Krzycz, ile chcesz
Totalna Porażka : I Love Money 2 - odcinek 11/13 Czołówka... Willa - Pokój 1 Tutaj aktualnie mieszka tylko Cindy. Dziewczyna jest smutna po eliminacji Alyshy, ale obmyśla plan na przetrwanie do końca. Cindy : Jaka tu cisza... ech. :/ Pokój Zwierzeń Cindy : Zostałam sama ze swojego sojuszu, jestem celem reszty zawodników i nie mam żadnego sojusznika. Mogłabym już się pakować, ale nie poddam się. Dla wszystkich moich wyeliminowanych przyjaciół. Jeszcze pokażę, że uda mi się pokonać tych dwulicowych skurwieli. Muszę też pomyśleć nad tym, czy nie udawać, że ich lubię. To może być trudne, Fatih zawiódł mnie tak jak Isa, o reszcie nie wspominam, nigdy ich nie lubiłam. Hmm.... Willa - Pokój 2 Tutaj mieszkają Liam, Fatih i Isabella. Liam wciąż udaje sojusznika pary. Isabella : Podjąłeś najlepszą decyzję kochanie. Nie martw się, dziś wykopiemy Cindy, jutro Evelynn i Olivera, no i finał. <3 Fatih : '''Heh, mam taką nadzieję. Musimy wygrywać wyzwania bez przerwy. wtedy dotrwamy do finałowej trójki, a pozostali odpadną po kolei. Wkońcu wyślemy Eve, tam gdzie zasłużyła. '''Liam : A co jeśli któreś z nich wygra? Planu B nie macie? Isabella : Plan B to przedłużenie obrad. Jak wygra Eve, wybierze Cindy, Olivera i ciebie Liam. Nie martw się, Cindy i Oli narazili się jej o wiele bardziej. Liam : 'Mhm... Pokój Zwierzeń '''Liam : '''Powoli mam dosyć tego "udawania sojusznika"... Isabella zaimponowała mi wczoraj, no ale teraz znów zaczyna. To wkurwiające... '''Isabella : '''Gdy dojdziemy do F3, poślemy do domu Liam'a, a potem podzielimy się hajsem. Nie mogę się już doczekać! <3 Willa - Pokój 3 ''Tutaj mieszkają Evelynn i Oliver. '''Evelynn : Więc pora na obmyślenie jakiegoś zajebistego planu. Oliver : 'Raczej chyba kogo wywalić z tej całej czwórki. Liam może nam się przydać do pozbycia się tej kurwy Cindy, ale Isabella i Fatih działają razem... trzeba ich rozdzielić. Pokój Zwierzeń '''Oliver : '''Tak szczerze to Isabella i Fatih przypominają mi tych debilnych Monicę i Cygana z pierwszej edycji. Rzygać mi się chce, jak o nich pomyślę. Willa - Pokój 3 '''Evelynn : '''Myślę, że powinieneś skończyć pierdolić i przejść do rzeczy. >_> ''Oliver przewraca oczami. '''Oliver : Ale co wymyślimy w tak krótkim czasie? -.- Evelynn : '''A ty przepraszam ode mne oczekujesz, że mam wszystko co do joty zaplanowane? Najchętniej zamordowałabym Cindy. <3 '''Oliver : '''Genialne, ale nie przejdzie. '''Evelynn : NO TO COŚ KURWA WYMYŚL!!! Oliver przeraził się Evelynn. Evelynn : '''Ugh... w porządku, więc co mogłoby poróżnić tych kretynów? Hmm... zastanawia mnie tylko, która z nich była bardziej irytująca. Te dwie pindy czy teraz ta Cindy? '''Oliver : Nwm. Evelynn : 'Nieważne. Teraz ona próbuje się na nas wszystkich zemścić, że nas "pokona" i w ogóle... Ale chętnie jej pomożemy skłócić tamtą dwójkę. :) '''Oliver : '''Hmmm... świenty plan. ;) '''Evelynn : '''Ty na serio jesteś jebnięty? Pokój Zwierzeń '''Oliver : '''Chociaż moje przeprosiny były szczere. Powoli zaczynam ich szczerze żałować. ;___; '''Evelynn : '''Ciekawa jestem, czy te debile nadal myślą, że nienawidzę Olivera? W sumie... przed nimi można zawsze udawać, łykną wszystko, jak pelikany. (please) Willa ''Liam i Cindy idą po schodach do salonu. Chłopak podstawia jej haka. Cindy prawie jebła o ziemię. '''Cindy : Ty ślepy jesteś?! >:( Liam : Nie, zrobiłem to specjalnie. :) Cindy kopnęła go w piszczel. Liam : '''A tobie co strzeliło do tego pustego łba kretynko? '''Cindy : '''To za Aishę. Jesteś tak samo debilny, jak Evelynn i Oliver. '''Liam : Aha, coś jeszcze? Cindy kopie go jeszcze raz, mocniej. Liam chwyta się za piszczel. Cindy : Na twoje życzenie. ^_^ Liam : 'A ty w ogóle gdzie sie kierujesz? '''Cindy : '''Nie twoja sprawa. ''Idzie dalej. '''Isabella : '''A ty gdzie? '''Cindy : '''Nie interesuj się. Pokój Zwierzeń '''Cindy : Powinnam wymyśleć coś o wiele lepszego. ;d Willa Cindy wpada na pomysł i staje na środku. Cindy : POŻAR! POŻAR!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! Z pokoju wychodzi Evelynn. Evelynn : No i po kiego chuja się drzesz? Cindy : 'Kopci się!!! '''Evelynn : '''Twój mózg? xD '''Cindy : '''Nie! Na serio! Don nie żyje! :'( '''Wszyscy : '''WHAT?! ''Cała piątka zbiega, a Cindy wtapia się w tłum, aby tylko wejść do pokoju Isy i Fatiha. Po wejśćiu do ich pokoju dziewczyna widzi różne rozwalone rzeczy pary. Zaczyna uśmiechać się jak On z Atomówek. '''Cindy : Hmm... zobaczymy, czy ona zawsze jest taka perfekcyjna. Wyjęła nożyczki i pocięła wszystkie ubrania Isabelli. Potem zabrała kosmetyczkę i wszystkie kosmetyki wrzuciła do toalety, perfumy rozstraskała o podłogę. Cindy : Upsik... hehe. Nie tylko wy jesteście tacy "zabawni". Nawet mi się to spodobało. :P Willa - Salon W tym, samym czasie pozostała piatka siedziała w salonie. Tam nic. Isabella : '''Serio? -,- '''Evelynn : Brawo kretynko. Isabella : A co JA niby zrobiłam? Oliver : '''Gówno. -_- '''Isabella : '''Spierdalaj. >:( '''Evelynn : Trzeba było nie słuchać tej idiotki Cindy. >_> Isabella : No to po co biegliscie za mną? Szczególnie ty? Evelynn : '''Bo chciałam zobaczyć martwego Dona. <3 '''Liam : '''Ty musisz iść do psychologa. '''Evelynn : '''Musiałabym was najpierw zajebać. <3 '''Isabella : Ty już sobie zajebałaś. Mózg, i to dawno temu. Evelynn : Mówiłam ci już kiedyś, żebyś zamknęła ryj? Liam : '''A ty skończ tak podsycać wszystkie kłótnie. '''Evelynn : No nie zesraj się. lel Liam : '''Brak argumentów? :) '''Evelynn : Najpierw to zmień coś ze swoją mordą, potem możemy rozmawiać. Liam : Ale jakoś dalej pierdolisz trzy po trzy. :v Oliver : '''Ty też już zamknij pysk, bo tlen marnujesz. '''Liam : '''Odezwał się ten, co broni Evelynn. A ty już nie pamiętasz o tym, że on chciał cię zgwałcić? '''Isabella : '''Skąd ty masz takie informacje? O_O '''Liam : '''Sama mi powiedziałaś. Idiotko. ''Evelynn się wkurzyła'.'' 'Evelynn : 'ŻE CO KURWA?! I zaczęła się gównoburza... obok siedział Fatih i jadł kanapki. Willa - Pokój 2 W tym samym czasie Cindy dalej rozwalała rzeczy Isci. Podarte ubrania podpaliła zapalniczką i wrzuciła do kibla. Klozet w pewnym momencie się zapchał. '''Cindy : Oj... :d Wtedy Cindy usłyszała kroki Fatiha. Cindy : 'Shit... gdzie by się tu schować? :/ ''Cindy wzięła kartkę i czarny flamaster, którym napisała coś na karteczce. Podłożyła ją szybko pod łóżko i schowała się w szafie. Tam zniszczyła ulubioną pluszankę Isabelli i wyrzuciła ją do kosza przy szafie. Pokój Zwierzeń 'Cindy : '''Jestem ciekawa, czy taka zemsta jest wystarczająca. Suka dostała za swoje! :D Willa - Pokój 2 Wchodzi Fatih. '''Fatih : '''Opustoszało tu trochę. :o ''Słyszy kłócącą się czwórkę, Isabella zatrzaskuje drzwi z hukiem, ale zawias się oderwał i spadły. (xD) 'Isabella : 'Śmiecie. Isabella idzie do łazienki. Tam widzi tylko swoje zniszczone rzeczy. Zszokowana padła na kolana i zaczęła płakać. 'Isabella : '''NIEEEEEEEEEEE!!! :'( ''Cała czwórka podeszła, Cindy skorzystała z zamieszania i szybciutko, bezdźwięcznie wyszła z szafy. 'Oliver : '''Dobrze ci tak! XD ''Isabella odwróćiła się do Olivera i kopnęła go z całej siły w twarz. Wtedy do willi przychodzi Don. Słysząc krzyki postanawia iść na górę. 'Don : '''Co tam się ulicha dzieje? :o ''Idzie tam, a Isabella zaczęła szukać jakichś swoich rzeczy. Znalazła tylko dowód osobisty, paszport i portret swojej mamy. Schyla się pod łóżko i natrafia na kartkę, na której pisze coś po angielsku i turecku (nie znając języka), na dole jest podpisane: FATIH. Dziewczyna powoli odwraca się w stronę Fatiha. '''Isabella : TY?! Jak mogłeś?! Nie wierzę! WIESZ CO TO OZNACZA?! Fatih : '''Ale, kochanie! :O ''Isabella chce się rzucić na Fatiha, ale powstrzymuje ją Cindy. '' '''Isabella : '''Puść mnie! A TY ZDYCHAJ PRZEKLĘTA ARABSKA SZMATO! >:( '''Fatih : Nic ci nie zrobiłem! o_O Isabella : Nienawidzę cię! NIEDOROBIONA PATOLOGICZNA KURWA! Liam : 'O co znowu poszło? ._. '''Evelynn : '''Okres, hah. ;') '''Isabella : '''Uwolnij mnie! Dokurwię tej psychopatce! >:( ''Wtedy do pokoju wchodzi Don. '''Don : '''A co tu się do jasnej cholery wyprawia?! >:O '''Isabella : DON! Fatih rozwalił mi moje wszystkie ubrania i kosmetyki! Chodź do łazienki!!! Cindy próbuje powstrzymać śmiech. Pokój Zwierzeń Cindy : Nie wyrobię, zaraz popuszczę! Ahahahahahahaha! Wybucha łzami ze śmiechu. Willa - Pokój 2 - Łazienka Don wchodzi do toalety. Widzi zapchany kibel rzeczami Isabelli. Don : Kto to zrobił?! Isabella : '''No Fatih!!! Masz go w tej chwili zdyskwalifikować!!! >:( '''Fatih : '''Ale Isca, ja tylko byłem obok, gdy... '''Isabella : '''ZAMKNIJ RYJ! '''Fatih : Urgh! ;-; Pokój Zwierzeń Fatih : 'Zaraz, jedyna osoba, która z nami nie była w salonie to... Cindy. Willa - Pokój 2 '''Liam : '''Teraz przynajmniej wiemy, że jest tu druga Evelynn... :') '''Isabella : '''Nie wtrącaj sie łamago! '''Liam : '''Ach tak? ''Zaczynają się kłócić. Cindy zaczyna wrzeszczeć, żeby ich wszystkich uciszyć, Fatoh zatyka uszy, a reszta kłóci się ze sobą. Don ucisza wszystkich. '''Don : '''Mam już dosyć tej dzieciarni od samego początku programu! Zachowujecie sie, jak melina. To co się tu odpierdala... wy przecież jesteście w telewizji! Przez was program może zostać zdjety z wizji! >:( '''Isabella : '''I bardzo dobrze! Niech pieniadze za moje rzeczy zostaną zwrócone! Proszę bardzo, należy się 840 tysięcy dolarów! '''Fatih : '''Spokojnie skarbie, odkupię ci wszystko. :/ '''Isabella : A ty od dzisiaj wydupiasz stąd w podskokach! Cindy : 'EJ! Może grzeczniej do niego, co? W przeciwieństwie do ciebie, on jeszcze zachowuje resztki normalności tutaj. -_- ''Isabella daje w twarz Cindy, ta w odpowiedzi szarpie ją za włosy. '''Cindy : Nie będę się dawała takim padalcom jak wy! Jak myślicie, że wywalicie Alyshę i Aishę, a ja sie poddam, to się grubo mylicie! A już zwłaszcza ty! Isabella : Coś chcesz mi przez to powiedzieć? ;_; Liam przewrócił oczami. Liam : Powaga... przecież to wiadomo, że Cindy jej rozwaliła te rzeczy. >_> Pokój Zwierzeń Liam : 'No nie powiem, należało jej się. Jednak Cindy ostro popierdzieliło. Willa - Pokój 2 '''Don : '''Wiecie co... co ja z wami przeżywam... ''Patrzy jeszcze raz na zapchaną ubikację. '''Don : Dosyć. -.- Oliver : 'Co teraz? '''Don : '''Wyzwanie. Myślicie, że te wasze ciągłe spiny zniszczą program? O nie! Jedziemy nad zatokę. Już ja się dam wam wykrzyczeć. :3 ''Po tych słowach Don wychodzi z pokoju. 15 minut później wszyscy wsiadają do busa. Panuje grobowa atmosfera. Wyzwanie ''Przyjeżdżają nad zatokę. Dostrzegają siedem stanowisk z mikrofonami wywieszonymi od góry i zapadniami. '' '''Don : '''Ponieważ wasze zachowanie doprowadza mnie do szału, zaplanowałem dziś konkurs "Kto najdłużej krzyknie?". Polega on na tym, że każde z was na swoim stanowisku będzie krzyczało tak długo, ile może od mikrofonu. Kto przestanie krzyczeć, wpadnie do zatoki. Osoba z najdłuższym czasem zdobędzie immunitet i zostanie płatnikiem. Kto spisze się najgorzej, trafi automatycznie do kasy pancernej i będzie zagrożony eliminacją. Może wreszcie odechce wam się takiego darcia japiszonów. '''Cindy : No dobra, ale co jeśli ostatnie dwie osoby lub pierwsze dwie spadną w tym samym czasie? Don : Wtedy wylosujemy płatnika, a trzy osoby będą musiały zostać przegłosowane w skarbcu. Coś jeszcze? Chrząszcz. Don : '''No to zapraszam na stanowiska. Zaczynamy zabawę! >:) Pokój Zwierzeń '''Oliver : '''Muszę przyznać. Pomysłowe. ;d '''Isabella : '''Nie mają ze mną szans. Wygram i poślę tego araba z powrotem do swoich zamachowców. '''Cindy : Jeśli nie wygram tego wyzwania, to pewnie oznacza mój koniec. Zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy. Obiecałam, że pomszczę przyjaciół. Na moim miejscu każdy zrobiłby tak samo. ;-; Wyzwanie Don : No to czas, start! Wszyscy zaczynają wrzeszczeć do mikrofonów. Nikt nie ma narazie problemów. Don : No dalej, zwiększcie tempo! Głośniej! Najgłośniej drą sie Isabella z Cindy, reszty prawie wcale nie słychać. Pokój Zwierzeń Cindy : 'Nie wiedziałam, że taka ze mnie śpiewaczka. Może powinnam występować w operze? ''Wyje tak, że kamerka pęka. Wyzwanie Liam spada pierwszy. Tuż za nim poleciał Fatih. '''Don : '''No i pierwszą dwójkę mamy z głowy! Liam spadł jako pierwszy, więc automatycznie trafia na obrady! Miałeś szczęście Fatih. '''Fatih : '''Wiem wiem. '''Liam : '''A niech to... >_> '''Don : Zostało czworo konkurentów, kto następny poleci? Oliver kończy się drzeć, otwiera sie pod nim zapadnia i chłopak spada. Don : Oliver wypada z gry! Jeszcze trójka dziewczyn, która z nich zostanie dzisiejszym płatnikiem? Dziewczyny drą się bardzo głośno, coraz głośniej. Evelynn wkrótce dostaje ataku kaszlu i spada. Don : Wow! Eve poleciała! Zostały Isabella i Cindy! Któraś z nich wygra konkurencję i zostanie płatnikiem! Pokój Zwierzeń Evelynn : '''Już nie mogłam dłużej. Meh... mam wyjebane, i tak to tym razem nie ja jestem na ich celowniku. Wypadnie albo Cindy, albo Isca. Obojętne która, będe usatysfakcjonowana odejściem obu. <3 '''Isabella : '''Dlaczego ta glizda jeszcze nie skończyła? To ja mam wygrać! -_- '''Cindy : '''Oj nie, teraz już się nie poddam. Nie ma takiej opcji. Wyzwanie ''Po dwudziestu minutach jedna z dziewczyn nie dała rady i spadła. '' '''Don : '''No i wszystko jest już jasne! Zwyciężczynią naszego krzykliwego wyzwania została... . ... . . . .. . . . . . . . . CINDY!!! '''Cindy : '''No i o to chodzi! Boom! <3 '''Isabella : '''Grr... ;_; '''Fatih : '''Phew... ;d '''Isabella : '''Nie ciesz się, to i tak twój koniec w tym programie turecki frajerze! '''Fatih : Tłumaczyłem ci już Isa, że to nie ja, bo bylęm z wami w salonie... Isabella : Nie wierzę ci, mogłeś wpaść tam ostatni. Liam : '''Czy możecie się już zamknąć? Łeb mnie od tego hałasu nawala. '''Fatih : Nikt nie każe ci tego słuchać. Liam : '''Nie da się, jak nie przestaniecie to was obleję szambem. -.- '''Don : Cindy zostaje płatnikiem, Liam jest zagrożony. Od razu, gdy wrócimy do willi, wszyscy poza Cindy wędrują do skarbca. Pora wybrać kolejną dwójkę do eliminacji. Wszyscy : Ugh... ;-; Wracają do willi. Pokój Zwierzeń Cindy : Udało mi się! Ale zemsta jeszcze niedokończona. Zastanawiam się, kto mógłby wypaść. Oby nominowali Fatiha i Isabellę. To oni zaleźli mi za skórę, a teraz powinni za to zapłacić. ;) Fatih : 'Zaczynam się niepokoić o siebie... Isa chyba na poważnie mnie znienawidziła... to wszystko przez Cindy, jestem pewien. -.- '''Evelynn ': No to teraz poczekam, aż się nawzajem pogrążą. To będzie beka na całego. :') Skarbiec Po powrocie wszyscy poza Cindy od razu udali się na głosowanie. '''Don : '''Witam na głosowaniu. Pora wybrać nominowanych do opuszczenia programu. Liam przegrał wyzwanie jako pierwszy, więc jego czek trafia już do skrzynki. Zdecydujcie teraz, kogo jeszcze chcecie tam umieścić. Jeśli w piętnaście minut nie podejmiecie decyzji, zrobi to za was Cindy. '''Liam : Dobra ludzie, krótko, zwięźle, na temat. Kto chce, żeby na obrady pojechał Oliver? Nikt. Oliver : Wow... jestem zaskoczony. :o Liam : 'Kto za Fatihem? ''3 osoby (Evelynn, Isabella, Liam). '''Liam : Kto za Isabellą? Wszyscy. Liam : No i za Evelynn? 2 osoby (Fatih, Isabella). Liam : No to Fatih i Isabella idą. Isabella : 'Świetnie... przynajmniej Fatih wyleci. -,- '''Evelynn : '''Wolałabym twój wypad, ale nie pogardzę. ;') '''Fatih : '''Pff... dziekuję. -.- '''Don : '''Widzę, ze decyzja szybko podjęta. Cindy, proszę przyjść. ''Wchodzi Cindy. 'Don : '''Na obrady z tobą pojadą: *Liam, *Fatih, *Isabella. '''Don : '''Wyruszacie za pół godziny. Reszta zawodników jest bezpieczna, rozejdźcie się. ''Zawodnicy wychodzą ze skarbca. Pokój Zwierzeń '''Cindy : Jest! Idealnie, jedno z tej parki wróci do domu! :D Fatih : Może być ciężko. Zwłaszcza, że ostatnio wyrzuciłem Alyshę. No ale jednak zostawiłem Cindy, węc może ona też tak zrobi? ;-; Liam : 'Czuję się bezpiecznie. Ta dwójka dzisiaj się pogrążyła. Mogę powiedzieć, że już jestem w finałowej piatce. ;) Obrady ''Czwórka uczestników wyjeżdża na obrady do pobliskiej smażalni ryb. Na miejscu po zjedzeniu posiłku, Cindy porozmawiała ze wszystkimi zagrożonymi. Do rozmowy w cztery oczy wybrała Fatiha, któremu wyznała, że wie o tym, że to nie on zniszczył rzeczy Isabelli, ale nie zdradzi tego przed eliminacjami. Fatih kolejny raz był zdezorientowany sytuacją. Pokój Zwierzeń '''Fatih : '''Ja już nic dzis nie rozumiem. Ten dzień jest pojebany. (please) '''Cindy : '''No trzeba rozbudować napięcie, żeby był ciekawy eliminacji. Jedno jest pewne. Przeanalizowałam wszystkie dotychczasowe wydarzenia i wiem już na 100%, kogo mam wyeliminować. '''Isabella : Jestem dobrej myśli. żegnaj arabski skurwielu! ;* Willa - Taras Isa, Fatih i Liam spakowali swoje walizki (Isa tylko kilka dokumentów, które jej pozostały), po czym chwilę zaczęli rozmawiać na tarasie. Isabella : '''Jakie to uczucie, że za chwilę będziesz musiał wrócić do domu, co Fatih? ;') '''Fatih : Nie mam pojęcia. Opowiesz mi to Isa? Isabella : '''Nie wymigasz się już. Cindy powiedziała mi, że ciebie wykopie za eliminację Lysh. :D '''Fatih : Jeszcze zobaczymy. Nie wierzę w to. Liam : '''Dobrze, że ja przynajmniej mam dziś czyste konto. >_> Pokój Zwierzeń '''Liam : I oby tak już zostało. Nie będę się rządził, jak te kurwy Oliver i Lynn, więc mam nadzieję na większe szanse na wejście do finału. Willa - Pokój 1 Cindy przygotowuje się na ceremonię. Kupiła sobie lakiery do włosów i wypsikała wszystkie. Jej włosy są teraz tak twarde jak fryzura Anny Marii. Cindy : 'I to - jest zadbana kobieta. Oł yeah! :p ''Nagle słyszy pukanie do drzwi. '''Cindy : Och, no kogo znowu do dupy niesie... >_> Otwiera drzwi, do pokoju wchodzi Oliver. Cindy : '''Czego? '''Oliver : Elo. Mam dla ciebie pewną dobrą propozycję. Liczę, że się zgodzisz. Cindy : Streszczaj sie, nie będę marnowała dla ciebie czasu. -.- Oliver : '''Powiem wprost - wykopiesz Fatiha - jesteś w finale. '''Cindy : A to dlaczego Fatiha, a nie Liam'a lub siksę tzn. Iscę? Oliver : '''Bo rozwalił rzeczy Isabelli? Kto wie, na co ten arab jest jeszcze gotów. '''Cindy : Powiem ci tak. To nie on jej te rzeczy rozwalił. Ja wiem, kto to był. :) Oliver : 'Kto? '''Cindy : '''A pocałujta mnie w zad. Wszyscy poznają prawdę na eliminacjach. A teraz wypad mi stąd. ''Wypycha Olivera ze swojego pokoju i zamyka mu drzwi przed nosem. Pokój Zwierzeń 'Cindy : '''Co za kretyn. Btw. Rzeczywiście, myślałam nad eliminacją Fatiha... Kurde, jeszcze wam coś zaspoileruję, oglądajcie - widzimy się za chwilę! :p Eliminacje ''Don wraz z Cindy przychodzą ostatni do ogrodu. Wszyscy są już tam, gdzie powinni być. '''Don : '''Moi "mili". Witajcie, spotykamy się tu już jedenasty raz. /z waszej szóstki jednego ubędzie. Czy będzie to Liam? Fatih? A może Isabella? SzcZerze, nie dziwi mnie taka zagrożona trójka. Nie będę przedłużał... Cindy, głos jest twój. '''Cindy : Dzięki. No dobrze, na początku powiem wam, że chętnie wysłałabym was daleko daleko stąd za eliminację moich psiapsi. Liam, jesteś strasznym gburem i zasrańcem. Wywaliłabym cię. Gdyby nie fakt, że akurat ta dwójka jest zagrożona również. Wobec tego, pierwszy czek oddam właśnie Liam'owi. Liam : 'Nie spodziewałem się. (please) '''Cindy : '''No już, chodźże, zanim się rozmyślę. ''Liam podchodzi i odbiera swój czek, uśmiechając się złośliwie do pozostałej dwójki. '''Don : '''Zostali Isa oraz Fatih, Jedno z nich dzisiaj wyleci. Cindy, komu oddasz ostatni czek? '''Cindy : Hmmm... no to może niech podejdzie do mnie Fatih. Fatih z niepewną miną podchodzi. Isabella uważa, że to dobry znak. Pokój Zwierzeń Isabella : 'Wzywa go drugiego, dodatkowo w formie "niech podejdzie...". To zawsze oznacza, że chce go wyrzucić. No i na co ci było rozwalenie moich rzeczy głąbie? ;') '''Fatih : '''Stres zjada mi mózg. Ech... :/ Eliminacje '''Cindy : '''Oj, oj... coś narobił bracie... wiesz, że mogłabym cię udusić za wykopanie Ali, a nie Isabelli... obiecałam, że powiem to na eliminacjach, więc mówię. Osobą, która zniszczyła rzeczy prywatne Isy jest......... JA! ''Wszyscy poza Liam'em i Evelynn są w szoku. '''Cindy : Powiem więcej. Podobało mi się, kiedy wrzucałam te jej kosmetyki do sracza i kiedy podarłam jej ciuchy. Isabella : '''TY KURWO! JAK MOGŁAŚ?!?!?! '''Fatih : Wow... nie wiem, co powiedzieć... o__O Cindy : '''Zanim mnie jednak osądzicie - czy ona sobie na to nie zasłużyła? Na początku programu udawała, ze chce się z nami zaprzyjaźnić, żeby potem mieć na kogo zrzucać swoje winy. Tak zrobiła z Tatianą... potem zaczęła ze swoimi sarkastycznymi gadkami, ale dopiero wydarzenia z ostatnich dwóch dni otworzyły mi oczy... Od samego początku podejrzewałam, że maczała palce w eliminacjach Tatiany i Aishy, a gdy już przez nią do skrzynki trafiłyśmy my z Lysh, była dla mnie skreślona. Fatih, schrzaniłeś sprawę, eliminując Alę, jednak poniekąd cię zrozumiałam. Każdy się kiedyś zakochał (poza Evelynn) i też nie chciałabym eliminować swojego chłopaka. '''Fatih : Heh... dzięki za szczerość. Cindy : 'A ja dziękuję, że się nie poddałeś pomimo tylu przekleństw, jakimi ta pinda cię określiła tylko dlatego, że uwierzyła w jakieś niepoprawne tureckie sprawozdanie. No a btw. jednak mnie zostawiłeś w grze. Fatih, nie pozostaje mi nic innego... ... ... .... .... .... .... ... ... ... ... ... jak tylko oddać ci czek. Gratki. B) '''Fatih : '''Poważnie??? Oh my godness... wielkie wielkie dzięki! :D ''Fatih ściska Cindy, która jest aż wniebowzięta sytuacją. '''Isabella : '''Nie mogę uwierzyć... bez komentarza. >:( '''Cindy : '''Don, proszę natychmiast anulować czek tej dwulicowej podstępnej żmii. Nie żałuję swojej decyzji, zasłużyłaś za Tat, Aishę, Lysh i Daniela. '''Isabella : Dobra dobra, fakaj się. Don anuluje czek. Cindy : 'Raz, dwa, trzy... wypierdalasz właśnie ty! :P ''Isabella wściekła odbiera czek i odchodzi. '''Fatih : '''Z nami koniec. Definitywnie. ;) '''Isabella : '''Pff... i tak byłeś cieńki w łóżku. '''Don : Gratuluję ćwierćfinaliści, za trzy dni wielki fimnał! Śpijcie dobrze, jutro kolejne zadanie i kolejna eliminacja! Wszyscy idą do willi. Pokój Zwierzeń Cindy : '''No widzicie, jednak Cindy potrafi być bezlitosna. Ale taka jest prawda. Isca wywalczyła sobie u mnie takie zdanie po 2 tygodniach bycia suką. Dobrze, że nie wygra, nie zasłużyła. '''Fatih : Dzisiaj Cindy otworzyła mi oczy. Już wolę być podrywanym przez Crystal, niż chodzić z taką "dziewczyną"... '''Evelynn : '''Dobra, czas bycia niezauważalną się skończył. Evelynn wraca kochani! <3 Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki BO$$A Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki : I Love Money 2